Rabiosa
by Nocturnals
Summary: Solo fue conciente de las manos bajo la tela, el tacto, las mordidas. Y de cómo ella le pedía más y no parecia saciarse. / -Aruñame la espalda- Le gemia al oido una orden- muerdeme la boca./ ¿Ni siquiera en esos momentos dejaba de ser tan mandona?


**Rabiosa**

:-:

_Disclaimer; Naruto o sus personajes no me pertenecen._

:-:

_**"Oye papi, volveme loca, aruñame la espalda y muerdeme la boca"**_

:-:

Simplemente no podia evitarlo, alguna fuerza maligna e imponente la hacia sentir aquello. Se puso contra la pared y se enfado ¿Por qué de todos los hombres su cuerpo reaccionaba al de el? Entonces Hinata le dice que tiene que ir a bañarse, cambiarse y que tarda al menos media hora, el sonrie y le dice que esperara.

Hanabi se esconde y su hermana pasa por su lado sin detectarla ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Simplemente no lo entendia! ¡No era propio de ella sentirse asi!

EL enfado se mezclo con el deseo y penso que nunca en su vida se había sentido asi. Rabiosa, si, tenia rabia.

¿Por qué carajo el no se iba, en vez de incitarla? Si, el estar en su maldita sala, con su maldito traje de jounnin, con el pelo despeinado y ese aire despreocupado era definitivamente incitarla ¿Acaso no decian que la mejor forma de desacerse de la rabia y el dolor no era deshaogarse? Bien, hora de hacerlo, entonces.

-Oye, perro- Lo llama, molesta, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Hanabi?- Pregunta, algo confuso, ella nunca le hablaba tan directamente- ¿Pasa algo con Hinata?

Hinata, Hinata, Hinata ¿Por qué pensaba que le hablaba por Hinata? ¿Acaso era lo unico que tenia en la cabeza?

-No, idiota- Gruñe, molesta- Voy a ser directa ¿Entiendes?

-Claro, como quieras.

Kiba se sinta erguido y ella le fulmina con su mirada furibunda. A sus dieciséis años, la chica tenia su carácter y era mejor dejarla ser a tratar de ir contra la corriente. Lo que el no sabia era que Hanabi siempre iba contra la corriente y que había decidido dejarse arrastrar. Esa vez, ninguno pondria trabas. Y quiza, ese fue el detonante.

Ella se acerco a el con paso firme, lo tomo del chaleco, obligandolo a levantarse y lo beso sin ningun miramiento.

-No es suficiente- Dice y prácticamense lo arrastra hasta un cuarto.

-¿Qué es lo que…?

Kiba no puede terminar de hablar, no cuando Hanabi vuelve a besarlo, esta vez colgandose de su cuello, pasando sus manos por sus hombros y lamiendo su labio inferior, no sabia si con enfado o con pasion, con ella nunca se sabia.

-No es suficiente- Repite.

-¿Suficiente para que?

-Para que se me pase esto- Contesto, mirandolo a los ojos sin ninguna vergüenza- Quiero que se me pase lo que sea que me provoques.

Kiba parpadea, es la primera vez que ve a Hanabi sonrojada y por un segundo ve a una niña, pero sabe que no lo es, porque se mueve como mujer, porque se ve como una y quiza, hasta piensa como ellas. Pero en ese momento, el no pensaba.

Solo fue conciente de las manos bajo la tela, el tacto, las mordidas. Y de cómo ella le pedía más y no parecia saciarse.

-Aruñame la espalda- Le gemia al oido una orden- muerdeme la boca.

¿Ni siquiera en esos momentos dejaba de ser tan mandona? Pero el acato, le undio las uñas en su espalda, le mordio el labio inferior y oyo un jadeo.

¿Quién diria que escuchar a una mocosa jadear se sentiria tan bien? Entonces es cuando repara en eso, en que es una mocosa, no importa como se mueva, como se comporte, sigue siendo la hermanita menor de Hinata. Entonces se para como si ella lo quemara, y Hanabi le mira con odio desde el suelo.

-No es suficiente- Repite.

-Lo es, tienes dieciséis, para ti deberia ser más que suficiente- Contradices, pero ella nunca se deja ganar, mucho menos en una discusión.

-No, no lo es.

-Escucha, si no termina aquí, te lo hare aquí mismo.- La amenazas.

Ella se encogio de hombros y Kiba abrio los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Acabas de decir que si?

Entonces Hinata llama a Kiba desde la sala y Hanabi sonrie, se para, acomoda sus ropas, lo mira y sale sin darle una respuesta.

-Bah- Bufa el, saliendo del cuarto- mujeres rabiosas y sus rabietas.

:-:

Vamos, que he subido dos historias nuevas en un dia ¿Reviews?


End file.
